Her True North
by melinda08
Summary: Carly is having Jack's baby and doesn't want him to know. Can they find their way back to each other?


Her True North

Carly was nine months pregnant and she was tired. Jack and she hadn't been getting along. She knew she loved him but she was just too proud to tell him that. Besides he was with Janet and she wasn't letting him go anytime soon. Carly had the biggest secret of all: this baby was Jack's but everyone thought it was Craig's. She had hoped that time and time again Jack would put two and two together and come to his senses and figure it out but he seemed determined to make things with Janet. She was tired of fighting for him when it seemed like he didn't want this relationship to work anymore.

She went to her club to work on things when who did she see but Jack and Janet. She turned to Craig and started kissing him. Jack went up to them.

"Carly don't you think you should be taking it easy in your condition?" Jack frowned.

"I don't see how it is your business. You have enough to worry about," Carly glared at her ex's girlfriend.

"Don't do this. I just think your place is somewhere other than a nightclub right now."

"I'll not take advice from you. You have no right to tell me what to do. You gave up that right long ago," she pointed out.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just looking out for you. Someone has to. Obviously this joker doesn't care about you or your baby," Jack stared at Craig. He never did care for him.

"You know what? You haven't been there for Carly. I have. You've been too busy running around after your new girlfriend to be there for her. Who' taken her to her doctor's appointments? Who's been there for the morning sickness? I don't think you have much to say. You've got your priorities and Carly's not one of them."

"You know what Craig? You haven't always been there for me either. It seems to me that you have left me for Rosanna a time or two so you really don't have a right to lecture anyone. I've been there for myself. I have gotten through this pregnancy which hasn't been the easiest and I'll raise this baby just fine. I can't do this right now. You know what? I really need to think." Carly stormed off and left the two men alone to think.

Carly ran back to her house and grabbed a bag. She decided to do what she always did what she did when she needed to clear her mind. She drove out to the cabin. The place where she and Jack always went to escape from the world. The baby wasn't due for another three weeks so she knew that she would be fine. She made arrangements for Rosanna to watch the kids and so she left, ready to put the rest of the world behind her.

She got there and who was waiting for her but Jack Snyder.

"Jack what are you doing here?"

"Carly you're in no shape to be alone. I can't leave you you know that."

"What about Janet?"

"I don't see Craig by your side," Jack remarked as Carly opened the door and sat her bags down.

"You don't know Craig the way I do. We have… an understanding…" Carly sighed.

"But does he know you the way I do?"

"How do you know me?" 

"I know you're passionate and stubborn and fiery. I know you love to have things your way and refuse to stop until you get your way. I know you would go to the ends of the earth for the man you love. And I don't see you doing those things for Craig," Jack looked her in the eyes, and for a moment no one could speak.

"Why are you doing this to me now Jack? You always sweep in just when my life is about to change. You know I'm with Craig."

"That's just it. You said you're with Craig. You didn't say you were in love with him. If you could look me in the eyes and say you love him I'll leave you alone for the rest of my life. Look at me Carly," he ordered.

"I love Craig."

"That's a lie. You know you love me. We belong together. I'm the one whose baby you should be carrying. Someone had to say it."

Carly felt bad. Was it time to tell him the truth? Suddenly she felt pains, not pains of guilt but labor pains. Her water had broke.

"Jack… it's time. I'm in labor," Carly cried out.

"I'll drive you to the hospital. But it's an hour away," Jack told her.

"We don't have time. Go get stuff. We have to get the baby out. I need your help." Carly had never been so scared in all her life.

So with Jack's help, Carly delivered her baby on the bed in the cabin. She had a girl, Jack's daughter. Carly was so thrilled, tears ran down her face. Jack cried with her.

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"Jacqueline Rose," she smiled as she cradled her newborn.

Jack looked at her curiously.

"After her father."

"Do you mean…"

Carly nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Jack. You're the father. I should have told you a long time ago but I wanted- I needed- to know that you loved me. I'm sorry for keeping this from you but I see now that we were meant to be together. I love you Jack and I always will."

Jack looked at his daughter and then at Carly. "You've give me the greatest gift that anyone could ever asked for. You're the mother of my children and you're my soul mate. It's time we stop fighting fate and fighting each other. Let's get it right this time."

Jack leaned in and kissed her. They might have taken the long road, but they finally got it right. Craig and Janet were devastated, but even they knew they were fighting a losing battle when it came to Jack and Carly. Some things were meant to be after all.

The end


End file.
